Star Wars: Galactic Conquest
by The Marvel Man
Summary: A Story I wrote out of pure boredom and is meant for pure entertainment. The reason I say this is because it contradicts other future pieces of work. Rated T for possible situations that may occur in future.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star _Wars_. I, however, own any and all original Characters and Concepts created throughout _Star Wars: Galactic Conquest_.

* * *

><p><strong>Star Wars: Galactic Conquest<strong>

**Prologue**

Acclamator_-class Assault Ship _Aken

_1 Hour before the Battle of Geonosis_

"All ground assault troopers must proceed to the hanger immediately," a female voice calmly ordered throughout the Republic Assault Ship. As she continued, she said "Estimated time of arrival at the planet Geonosis is in thirty minutes."

Clone troopers wearing standard plain white armour marched into the hanger; the troops were being led by a trooper wearing armour with yellow stripes. As they stood to attention, they each held the guns before them, resting on the ground; each rifle was aimed towards the roof of the Cruiser's hanger.

The lead trooper turned to his soldiers and said "You will now be escorted to your landing craft by your sergeants!"

An entire battalion of troops stood in the hanger, waiting to board their transports. Squad by squad, troopers loaded into their assigned transports, whether it were via Low Altitude Assault Transport /infantry (LAAT/i) gunship or All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) walker.

Pilots and maintenance clones were working to ensure that all gunships and dropships were fuelled and ready while pre-flight checks were being conducted for arrival on Geonosis. Walker pilots were also walking to make sure their vehicles were geared up for the battle that was going to take place on the planet's surface.

Several troopers stood out from their brothers; each of them wore armour with coloured stripes. The different colours they wore were either: green showing "Sergeant" rank; blue showing "Lieutenant" rank; red showing "Captain" rank; or yellow showing "Commander" status.

Two clones wearing armour that signalled their captain and commander ranks were talking between themselves while the commander oversaw the preparations for the battle. As the captain walked away, a lieutenant wearing blue armour walked over to his commander and began reporting in.

Squads of troopers were lead by Sergeants and boarded either onto one of the many LAAT/i's that were on board, or either on to an AT-TE that was going to be dropped down onto the battlefield by a variation of the Infantry gunship called that LAAT/c, the "c" standing for "carrier".

Time passed quickly as the troopers of the Republic prepared themselves for what would be their debut battle.

Another announcement was made, again by the female voice from before. "Attention. We will be pulling out of hyperspace in one minute."

Despite the announcement that the battle was getting closer, every trooper in the hanger was calm and ready to show that they were a force to be reckoned with.

As the large cruiser pulled out of hyperspace, it was met by Jedi Starfighters that were going to escort them to the surface of Geonosis. Drawing closer, the ships were spotted by the Droid Blockade. The Jedi Starfighters attempted to destroy the retaliating droid starfighters.

Many blaster shots whizzed around the ships; droid starfighters were being destroyed left, right and centre, either exploding, crashing into another or crashing on the outer surface of the droid frigates.

Jedi Knight Siri Tachi offered a plan to the bridge of _Aken_. "Gallia will take the Jedi to destroy the frigates in the blockade, and I'll try and divert the droid fighters."

Siri's starfighter, followed by several of his Jedi counterparts, veered away from _Aken_ and Gallia's fighter, taking most of the droid starfighters with him; the droid starfighters that remained were easily dispatched by Gallia.

Speeding ahead, Gallia and the remaining Jedi started unleashing deadly blows to the blockade. Two of the frigates began showing signs of damage, so they focused on those two ships. More damage was caused to the two frigates which, in turn, caused them to be destroyed by the Jedi forces.

With a gap in the blockade, the Republic Assault Ship _Aken_ charged through enemy lines towards the planet surface, blasting through the dusty atmosphere.

Back on board RAS _Aken_, the LAAT/i's and LAAT/c's in the hanger were preparing to depart. Walking into the hanger, using his small walking stick to assist him, Jedi Master Yoda walked over to one of the gunships, getting assistance from the clone troopers so that he could get up.

"To the arena, we shall go; save the surviving Jedi, we must," he said to several of the pilots.

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison, standing to attention.

"Everyone else, to the battlefield you must go."

The hanger door on the underside of the Republic Assault Ship opened to reveal the harsh landscape of Geonosis; six of the LAAT/i gunships, including the gunship Master Yoda had boarded, took off and flew out the open passageway, heading straight down to the Geonosian Execution Arena.

As the gunships pulled closer, they could see the battle that had begun; droid parts were scattered, many Jedi lay dead.

"Around the survivors, a perimeter, create," Master Yoda ordered the pilots.

The battle had once again ensured, blaster shots flying from both the droids and the clones. The surviving Jedi were assisted onto the gunships by the clone troopers and Jedi that had already boarded.

Once the six gunships had taken off, the gunships rose over the top of the arena and headed out towards the deserted where many clone troopers had already been deployed, fighting against the separatist army.

This was the beginning of clone wars...

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the prologue for my latest story, which even I have to admit is a little bit "far-fetched"—but this was only something to keep my "fans" (who am I kidding; what fans?) interested until I was ready to unveil my latest stories.<strong>_

_**But that doesn't mean I won't be updating this one as much as I can, and trying to make it interesting.**_

_**If this story were an "official" Star Wars novel, then I would have to say it would have been entirely NON-CANON because this was just something I decided to do mostly out of boredom and it almost completely contradicts other stories I have written/are writing.**_

_**Anyway, it's something to keep people interested, so have some fun with it.**_

_**Have fun, LOD**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star _Wars_. I, however, own any and all original Characters and Concepts created throughout _Star Wars: Galactic Conquest_ (with exceptions that will be acknowledged below*).

* * *

><p><strong>Star Wars: Galactic Conquest<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Left in Ruins_

_The Battle of Tantulus_

_112 Days after the Battle of Geonosis_

_Day 56_

The lively, peaceful planet of Tantulus once teamed with life, but was now nothing but a large rock floating through the universe. Both the major and minor cities on every continent of the planet were flattened by the on-going war between the Grand Army of the Republic and the Separatist Forces.

Everything was finally quiet on the battlefield; after forty-four days of non-stop fighting between the two sides, the battlefield had not seen action for twelve days. The clone troopers acting as the first and last line of defence for the planet of Tantulus were exhausted to the point where many of them were having trouble standing let alone walking and fighting.

Morning was fast approaching and the Republic forces were expecting the Separatists to launch another attack.

Keeping watch in one of the observation posts that the clone troopers had set up, two of the troopers sat and waited for any sign of the Separatist forces launching another attack.

"Twelve days and not one sign of an attack. They must be planning something big," one of the troopers said to his counterpart.

"You never know. They could have retreated," the second suggested.

After a few short seconds of silence between the two, the audio channel between the two and their Commander crackled in to life and his voice could be heard. "Dagger; Sharpie. Anything to report on the droid forces?"

"Negative, sir. It looks like it might be another quiet day today."

"Acknowledged, but don't forget to inform me immediately if anything suspicious happens. And I mean _anything_," he said with the utmost emphasis. The radio crackled out and the two continued keeping watch.

The same Commander stood on the edge of the clone's barricade, his helmet under his left hand while he had his macro-binoculars in his right hand; slung across his back was his DC-15 Blaster Rifle with dual hand-held blasters strapped to his waist in holsters. The large majority of his armour was a dark grey in colour with several white streaks as well as completely white wrist and shin plates. His helmet had a single white stripe going down the middle apart from the grey fin on the very top. He wore a grey and black kama around his neck with a grey-trimmed pauldron around his waist.

"Sir!" one of the younger sounding clone troopers called. "Sir!" he called again as he raced over to his Commander's side. His armour was plain white with only minor scratch marks and damage visible on it.

"What do you want, Lieutenant?" the Commander boomed at his young lieutenant.

Standing at his Commander's feet, the young lieutenant said "Sir, what if they have relocated and they plan to attack us from behind?"

"You've got a lot to learn, Grey. We've got troops watching every inch of this base, so if they try and attack us from another angle, we'll know it before they do."

"Commander Dread!" another trooper called. His armour was fairly bland apart from the grey fin and several other grey markings. "We've got a confirmed sighting of several hundred droids coming from the south."

"Get the defensive corps ready. Secure the barricade and charge up the southern defense," he called to his troops. "My troops, come with me," he called as he held his rifle in both hands and ran towards the southern barricades.

"Lieutenant!" one of the other troopers called, also wearing plain white armour. "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

Grey stood with his hand to his chin while his other hand supported his arm. He rubbed the chin of his helmet while he thought to himself out loud. "If they only have several hundred attacking the rear, then they could be using it as a diversion." As his voice got louder, he began talking to his troops. "Which means that if they're using that attack as a diversion, they're going to attack us from-" He was cut off mid-sentence after one of his troopers was shot in the arm. He turned towards the north to see the droid army advancing towards them. "Someone get a medic on him!" he called as he led his troops towards the barricade to begin holding off the droids.

Troopers ducked behind the barricade and began training their rifles and blasters on the incoming droids. As the droids fired, the clone troopers began to retaliate, firing their own barrage to try and knock down the first wave.

"Someone get in contact with Commander Dread! Tell him about the attack!" he called.

"I'm on it!" one of the troopers shouted in return. He crouched down behind the barricade so that no part of his body was able to be seen, meanwhile the other troopers continued their barrage.

Blaster shots of blue and red were being volleyed back and forth across the battlefield. Droids began falling due to their lack of cover, but the Super Battle Droids were coming up behind them in order to take the place of the fallen battle droids.

Above the planet's surface, the Republic Cruiser _Dominance_, the personal cruiser of the 795th Legion, awaited any news from Commander Dread and his forces. "Any reports from the ground?" asked Admiral Jallen as he stood at the very front of the ship's bridge, watching out of the viewport. He wore his official dark grey uniform, a signature of the clone army's Admirals. His dark, browning-blonde hair was short and scruffy although mostly hidden underneath his cap.

One of the pilots reported in. "We haven't been able to get through to them. Their communications might be jammed."

"Get me a report as soon as you possibly can," he commanded. "I have a feeling that Dread's in a spot of trouble."

"Yes, sir," the pilot replied.

"Also, get a ground team ready. He might need the extra hands." He paused for a second in thought; after several seconds, he finally spoke again. "And prepare Black Squad, too. They might come in handy."

An alert with the priority of "moderate" went out to the clone troopers to board their assigned LAAT/i gunships that were made for a ground assault and the delivery of troops. The troopers were prepared for the possibility of a ground assault and a "moderate" alert meant that there was no certainty in whether or not they would be needed.

Troopers still briskly made their way across the loading deck and boarded the gunships, each making sure there was plenty of ordinance, stocking up with ammunition for rifles and thermal detonators. Other troopers helped their brothers onto the ships as the gunships began powering up.

"Take us down into the atmosphere," Admiral Jallen said with his forefinger was resting on his bottom lip, slightly moving when he spoke, while he sat his thumb underneath his jaw.

The large Republic cruiser slowly made a decent into the Tantulus atmosphere. When it was certain that they were in the atmosphere, the Republic cruiser's engines powered up and bought the ship closer to the 795th legion's last known position. As they drew closer, the large hatch on the underside of the cruiser opened to allow the LAAT/i gunships a way of accessing the outside world.

"Get them ready," Jallen said, his posture remaining persistent. "After the first wave gets down there, send Black Squad and prepare more gunships for an extraction. We don't need any more losses in this battle."

As the first wave of ships left the cruiser and headed down towards Tantulus' surface, Jallen watched and waited anxiously.

"The Separatists can have this meaningless little planet if they want; there's nothing left but a lifeless ball of dust. Those men have fought their hearts out for something that meant nothing to them, so we're not keeping them here any longer than we need to. We should have pulled out of here long ago."

A total of ten LAAT/i gunships rocketed down towards the 795th's established camp on the ground below. The pilot of the gunship that was leading the others reported in to the Admiral. "Sir, it appears that Dread is engaged in another conflict," he said as he piloted his gunship closer to the battleground. The group of Gunships was lead down by the clone pilot by the name of 'Booster'.

"How bad does it look?" Jallen asked in return to the trooper's report.

"They're being attacked from both the northern and southern sides. They might need extra assistance."

"Get those troops down there as fast as you can and give me an update when you get closer," he said, his voice remaining as calm as possible.

"Yes sir!" The gunships continued their path down towards the ground where the battle was beginning to get more intense.

Extra droid forces had been sent in to reinforce both sides of the assault, armed with lines of Super Battle Droids and several AATs on each side. The droids were beginning to make their way closer and closer to the clone barricades.

Using the huge cannons that were mounted to the top of the gunships, several of the gunship fired rockets towards the AATs that were beginning to close in on the clone forces. Most of the rockets scored a direct hit, destroying several of the AATs and damaging the surrounding droid forces. To take out the remaining three AATs, the gunships repeated the action, firing more rockets towards them; the hits were successful and the remaining AATs were blown away.

With the AATs out of the way, the ground forces continued firing constant barrages at the droids, trying to force them backwards or even into a retreat if possible. The volley of blaster fire continued as explosion after explosion occurred from the throwing of thermal detonators, as well as the throwing of several EMP grenades to deactivate the droids.

The LAAT/i's swooped around and several of them landed in the centre of the established camp as the boarded troops jumped down and assisted their brothers in their fight. As soon as all of the clone troopers had touched ground, the gunships took off once again and began circling the battlefield.

Booster opened his comlink channel and reported in to Jallen again. "Sir, things seem to be under control at the moment. Commander Dread has sent out scouts to check out the area."

"Report to me as soon as they get back; I want to know if we need to send out any one else or if we're going to retreat," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," Booster replied before his comlink phased out.

In the centre, everything had once again gone quiet. The clone troopers of the 795th were gearing up for an inevitable second wave from the Separatist's Droid Forces. Commander Dread was overseeing the clone troopers as they set up a strong turret defense on the edges of the barricades; in the meantime, the reinforcement of clone troopers provided the 795th with extra and stronger weapons such as rotary blasters and more ammunition.

A captain watched and monitored the ammunition and weapons that were being distributed amongst the clone forces.

A trooper wearing plain white armour raced over to Commander Dread's side and handed him a hologram-communicator. "Sir, you've got an incoming call from Admiral Jallen. He hasn't been able to get in contact with you."

"Thank you, trooper." Dread took the hologram-communicator from the trooper and turned it on, answering the call from his Admiral on the Venator-class Cruiser _Dominance_; as he clicked to answer the call, a small hologram of Jallen appeared in his hand.

"Commander," he began. "I understand you've had a spot of trouble today."

"Yes, sir, but with your reinforcements, we were able to fend them off again. We're expecting a second wave within the next hour."

"I don't want you or your men fighting for this worthless planet any more, but if you insist on taking this planet for the Republic's sake, I can send in Black Squad in to assist you."

Dread pondered for a few seconds before he replied. "Send them down. We'll expect them down in five minutes."

Jallen simply nodded and the hologram disappeared, leaving nothing but the small communicator in the Commander's hand.

As Dread sat the item in one of the canisters on his utility belt, a loud explosion made him turn towards the north-west where he saw the Droid forces beginning their second wave. Two AATs escorted the advancing droid forces which consisted of about one thousand droids, almost half of which were Super Battle Droids. Towards the north-east, the same formation was also making their way closer.

"Protect the front lines at all cost!" Dread shouted. "Make sure they don't break through!"

Clone troopers rushed around him, making their way to the barricade in order to protect the centre. Shots were being fired from every angle. The clones were flattened against the ground in order to give themselves the best chance of surviving the onslaught. Several of the defending troopers had been shot, few of them were already killed; medics were working as fast as they could to ensure that the injured clones were out of harm's way and attempted to save them by whatever means necessary.

As Dread watched his clone troopers defending the established camp, another LAAT/i gunship was heading down in their direction; it then circled the centre before hovering slightly above the ground only several metres beside Dread. The two blast doors on the right side opened next to him and four clone troopers wearing similar amour to each other jumped out.

Even though their armour was similar in certain ways, each trooper's armour was distinct and different. The plates of armour on their upper leg displayed the names of each clone.

"_Dusk_" was the name of the first clone. His armour's colour scheme was fairly simple; the breast plate had black shadings on the outer half of each. Straight down the middle of the armour on his torso was also black in colour, much like the outer edges of his leg plates, both upper and lower. Dusk was the Black Squad's leader.

The second clone went by the name "_Etch_". His armour scheme was far more distinguishable compared to his brothers; the entire bottom half of his torso plate was black, as well as the middle of his chest plate. His leg plates were mostly all plain white with stripes of black placed in a certain arrangement. His helmet was the most distinct part of his armour; although almost completely plain white, a large, three-clawed scratch mark that started on the right side the middle of his helmet and fell diagonally across to his left cheek. Etch was primarily the squad's sharpshooter.

"_Shade_" was the third clone of the squad. His armour was also fairly plain, but quiet the opposite to his brothers. Black was down the middle of his chest plate and continued down the middle his torso where it was black all the way around. His leg plates had, also, arranged black stripes, different to that of his brothers. Shade was the squad's demolition expert.

The fourth and final clone of the Black Squad was "_Hex_". Hex had a plain black stripe down the middle of his helmet that ended in a triangular shape. His chest plates were completely black with a stripe continuing down his torso. Black covered the upper thigh plates on the outside while symmetrical patterns were present on the lower leg plates. Hex was the squad's medic.

As they stood before Dread, they each held their special DC-17 rifles to their right shoulder pads. Dusk was the only one to speak.

"Admiral Jallen says that you requested our assistance," he said, his voice strong and firm. "We are now taking over this operation, so every one of these troopers will answer to us; if we give an order, they stick to it, but while we're carrying out our mission, no one bothers us, got it?"

"Yes sir," Dread replied, standing to attention.

"These troopers will hold the front and keep the droid forces occupied until we can disable them from behind," Dusk commanded. The four troopers then began racing off towards the east in formation, each disappearing into the wasteland battlefield within seconds of their departure.

Dread yelled to his troops. "You heard him! Keep firing!"

Sharpshooters were stationed above the battlefield, hiding in the still-standing buildings that remained near the clone centre while heavy troopers used rotating blasters and rocket launchers to try and injure the droid forces.

Several hundred metres closer to the droids' centre, standing on the edge of the battlefield, concealed by shadows and rubble, the four commandos of the Black Squad waited and calculated for the right timing to attack.

Awaiting for an updated report, Admiral Jallen waited patiently aboard _Dominance_ which was still hovering under the Tantulus atmosphere. He still had his hand to his chin and lips, watching and waiting for his clone battalions to return unharmed. "This is taking too long," he said, almost to himself.

Down on the planet's surface, explosions in the distance provided as a distraction from the clones; when they returned their view to the droid forces, every single unit had become limp and fell on the ground they stood. Another explosion went of and the entire droid centre fell to the ground, crumbling to join the rubble of the planet that continued to stand.

The Black Squad was seen emerging from the direction of the droid centre, each standing strong and undamaged as if they weren't even part of the destruction of the base. Even though they were several hundred metres away from Dread, Dusk's comlink clicked in to Dread's and said "Wrap it up. We're leaving."

"You may have been in control of this operation, but this operation is now over and these troops are once again under _my_ control." He clicked off his helmet comlink before Dusk could reply; he then used his hologram-communicator to call Admiral Jallen to send down the LAAT/i's to collect the troops.

As the Republic LAAT/i's made their way back up towards _Dominance_, Jallen closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, taking his small, grey cap off and wiping the small beads of sweat away from his forehead. "That's it, boys," he said to himself, making it out that he was talking to the pilots. "Once they're back on board, we're heading to Coruscant. My boys deserve a long needed rest."

* * *

><p><em>Traxin <em>―_ Arkanis Sector_

_113 Days after the Battle of Geonosis_

ARC Lieutenant A-23―Tor―was leading one of the most dangerous assaults of his career against a fully operational droid factory that was deploying tens of droids per minute―baring in mind they have been developing droids for almost two months now―with no more than a handful of clone troopers.

Half of his front line had been wiped out already, and they'd only been on the surface for less than two days. The droids were easily going to be able to over-run them within the week and for once in his shorter-than-average life, Tor was absolutely stumped for ideas.

_RAS Turbulance_ was on station for their arrival but had been called sent off almost immediately to another battle where the rest of their troopers would aid in the fire-fight the rest of the 603rd were dealing with.

"Sir," one of the many worn out troopers said. "What are we going to do?" He had found cover behind what used to be a building. "We can't exactly stay like this forever. That factory is deploying them too fast for us to get anywhere near them."

Tor put his hand to his head, his middle finger and thumb on the temples of his head, trying to desperately think of any sort of plan they could use to get out of the position they had found themselves in.

"I'm not going to lie, trooper. I don't think there's anything that we can do except call in for an immediate evacuation."

"All the way out here? They won't reach us in time."

"There's nothing else we can do." Tor, using nothing more than his eyes, switched to the internal comlink system within his helmet and put out a _Red Zero_ call―if anyone saw that call, they _knew _that there was trouble. "Now we just wait."

"We can't just wait, sir."

Once again, Tor was deep in thought, trying to think of anything he could do to slow down the droids and protect the squad he was supposed to be leading to victory.

There was a response to his Red Zero call, but it wasn't good news. The nearest ship to their position would take three hours, two and a half if they had a clear run. This was the time he needed his intellect most. _I'm supposed to be trained for situations like this_.

A heavy ordinance round went off just out side, followed by the screams of his troopers.

"Come on," he said all of a sudden. "I've got a plan, but you've got to be ready for this."

"What about them?" the trooper asked.

"There's nothing we can do for them now. The most they can do is provide a distraction."

"A distraction for what?"

Tor went quiet and made his way out of the building, out of the sight of the droids.

The only good thing about fighting droids was that they were easy to deceive, which in most cases came quite handy. And this would no doubt be one of the cases where fighting _unintelligent droids_ would allow them the greatest chance at pulling off the mission they were about to embark on.

On one of the completely bare streets of the abandoned city―abandoned since the civilians became aware of the Separatist's activity―Tor found a "man-hole" that he opened to reveal what was most likely a sewer.

"Get in," he commanded.

The trooper obeyed, but that didn't stop him from exclaiming in disgust from the smell he was encountering. "What could we possibly achieve down here?"

"I'll tell you when we get closer." Tor followed the trooper in and replaced the cover for the hole, attempting to disguise their presence. There was a long series of tunnels they would have to go through until they got to their destination―and because the helmet's filters didn't drown out smell, it wasn't going to be pleasant―but this was for the survival of as many men as they could muster. It wasn't a secret that almost half of the troopers were now dead, or dying, and Tor didn't want to lose any more.

An hour had passed, despite feeling like at least several hours, and the two were finally where they needed to be. Tor put his hand up to signal the trooper―of whom he still hadn't learnt the name―who stopped and asked "Where are we?"

Tor looked up and said "Right under the heart of the enemy."

"How do you know that?"

Because the tunnel was only just taller than the two, Tor was able to lay explosive tape, which probably wouldn't have been the best idea in cramped conditions. "This was the reason I was sent here. I wasn't meant to be involved in the helping you in the fight." He paused. "Well, I was but not by standing and firing at an endless line of droids."

He beckoned the trooper to run back down the tunnels and followed him before switching to the internal comlink between them.

"From here on in," he said, "You don't say one word."

The trooper nodded and the Tor blew the line of explosive tape. The tunnels shook and a large hunk of rubble fell into the water, managing to create not only a hole for them to get in, but also a ledge they could stand on.

"Let's get going then." Tor pulled himself up first before assisting the trooper up through the hole he'd created. The portion of the factory they were in was almost pitch black apart from a light that was at least one hundred metres away.

No one said a word as they cautiously walked on towards the light, hoping the schematics one of Tor's men had recovered―who had also lost his life to get them―were updated so the trooper's life wasn't in vain.

Reaching the light, production lines became visible, but it wasn't just one line, it was _many_ lines, all lined with either full droids or droid parts.

"Get ready to run," Tor warned, his voice only a whisper, despite the channel being only audible to the two of them. "Wait here."

Tor attached a rappel line to the railing that was in front of him and swung himself over the side of the rail. Just below the ledge they were on―out of the way so no one who entered without schematics knew where it was―was a small box that controlled virtually the whole factory, or the production lines and machinery at least.

Very carefully, Tor opened the box and looked inside for what damage he was going to have to cause. He placed two small explosives on two sections before placing a third on another section and closing the box's lid as carefully as he'd opened it. He climbed back up the line to the ledge where he soon discovered the lifeless body of the trooper he had infiltrated with.

There was several blaster shots to his torso, but no sign of who had shot him. Tor was thinking it was a security droid of some sort who had come to check out the first explosion and came across the trooper, killing him thinking he was the only one.

_Thank the force they didn't notice the repel line_, he thought. He unhitched the cord from the railing and took the armour tally off the pour soul. He quickly scanned it with his glove's sensor and it told him the trooper was designation CT-080/1922 and went by the name "Fil".

There was a moment of morning once Tor found out the trooper's name, but he knew he couldn't stay unless the security droid came back. He raced down the corridor he came from but he couldn't find the hole he'd come from. Taking a dare, he decided to flick the floodlight on his helmet on―bad idea.

He realised he was now face to face with almost racks of probably an estimate of five hundred droids on standby.

Because they weren't startled by the light, Tor breathed out and searched hurriedly for the hole he came in. The droids may have been on standby but Tor couldn't help but hurry down the hole―they seemed like they could wake up at any moment.

When he found the hole, he literally jumped through it and landed with a soft _clank_ onto the rubble he'd blown from the tunnel. _I can't blow the charges here_, he thought. _I need to get further away_.

He didn't even give it a second thought and began racing off in a sprint down the tunnel to get to any of the "man-holes" that were around. It may have taken him a minute or two, but he was as grateful as anything to find one.

With the detonators in place, Tor pressed one button on his left gauntlet. There was two seconds until the ground began rumbling as the factory, production line by production line, began exploding.

He raced away even further, clearly not thinking through that the factory would explode so many times. Trying to get back to the battlefield he had left, he found a few hundred clones on the ground―some being attended to, some not―but he was grateful to see even more droids on the ground.

_The factory must have had internal controls_. He quickly skimmed the schematics in his HUD and realised that there wasn't anything about a control room. _Hmm... Odd_.

He let it slide because he began thinking about his troops, then remembering the _Red Zero_ call he'd placed just over an hour ago. He knew there was now a ship on the way to rescue them, so he recalled the _Red Zero _status and contacted the ship saying they were no longer in need of _immediate_ evacuation.

Once again, the quick thinking he'd done had saved several hundred men, even if his work went unacknowledged. It was a strange feeling, but he was raised by a _Mando_ and he remembered what _Jango Fett_ had taught him: "Mando's don't have a word for _hero_."

It was something he'd learnt by now and it didn't seem to both him as much as it used to. He was just glad to get out alive, and that was all the satisfaction that he needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*I have to acknowledge <strong>_**Black Squad****_ as unoriginal. They are not my squad, however I did come up with the idea of the "Republic Commando X" program. So, a special thanks goes out to Andrew Vu and Clone Army Customs who collaborated on the four troopers._**

_**I needed to make that acknowledgement because I never take credit for someone else's work if I am aware that I have used it.**_

_**Anyway, this is the first chapter of "Star Wars: Galactic Conquest". I'm working on a second so I can continue to update, but updates for this will not be as often as some people are hoping, mostly because I have certain this I need to do such as school, music and other, more important, stories.**_

_**Enjoy, LOD.**_


End file.
